legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gohan
Gohan is the first son of Goku and is one of the main characters of Dragon Ball He is very different in many ways. While his father is a Saiyan, He is half saiyan and half human. While his father is dumb, Gohan is very intellgent and well read. While Goku likes to fight, Gohan doesn't though he will if his friends are in danger. When he does, he is near unstoppable Gohan is a bit of a dork and nerd but he is just so adorkable. He can become a Super Saiyan like his dad and can take it to Super Sayian 2 levels. He may be a nerd and timtid, but as the picture on the right shows he is very muscular, well built and big despite being only 12 or 13 His most common seen look is wearing a purple gi with a blue waist and blue arm pads. He also sports a white weighted down cape like his secondarly father figure. Legends of Light and Darkness Alongside Orion, He rescues the crew from fatal injury and brings them back to Slade's ship. Gohan then meets Bender, Skipper and Heloise and joins the team. Gohan is then sent to help The Alpha Team as Bender hasn't heard back from them and does just like that. He is unaware though of Katara's liking towards him. Gohan goes with his friends to find the fragments as he still shows chasteness to Katara's flirting. When Shan Yu is detected, Gohan rips off his white shirt and reveals his purple gi as well as his musciular body which Katara is quite impressed with as a result. He finds the villains and dominates them with his strength and sends them flying off when Katara uses her blood bending on them to stop them from killing Aleu. He is found by Captain H who leads them all to safety from the avalanche. He also meets Sliver and Green after the events Alongside the others he covers from the rain, where it's revealed that he talked with Katara to embrace her bloodbending powers after notcing them. Balthazar warns him that it could turn Katara dark and make her evil which Gohan decides to prevent. He is put to sleep through the magic of Horvath and sent to the dream world. Gohan flies around to see if they can find anyone but there is just about no one. He meets Klonoa with the others and leads the way into the castle. Afterwards he returns with the others to the real world When Aang talks with Bender, Bender tells him he was more of a kid when they meet in Act 1, as he was a little shorter, his voice was higher and more kid like and he was a little less musclair. When he traveled to find the Alpha Team, he grew taller, became more muscilar and his high voice changed and changed into a lower teenager like voice. When presented with the clues to the 4th Biometal, he reads that they must go underground to find it in a big treasure chest. He also is the one who gives Aang the idea to use earthbending. He finds the three clues with the others which gets into a confrontation with the villains. Gohan takes off his cape and defends the team by attacking Harvzilla and Ozai doing great damage to both of them. He decides to hold off to save his friends, but not before warning Bender about Ozai and Giovanni going after him. He finds Hiccup and travels with him and the others on the first island. As a suggestion he and Spyro fly to find a shortcut while the other 4 walk and talk. They travel thorugh the mountains and meet Lord Shen who trys to use his machine to stomp the heroes. After it's defeated he leaves to find the girls who they find and then the rest of the team. Gohan, Hellboy and Blake end of the finding the location of the final part of Model P as it's in a digital world. He figues out a way to get there using a computer and sends five people into the digital world to find the fragment. Gohan being as brainy as he is muscluar gets the others back to the real world after their mission to find the fragment into the digital world. When he overhears Katara's psychotic episode with bloodbending, he feel ashamed of himself that he led this happen. Gohan gets an incrase in power by Hexadecimal so he can fight Darkseid withou too much a problem. He also learns about the next location they must go. Klonoa, Gohan and Aang lead the way for the others in order to see what's going on with Darkseid. Gohan learns of the Morticous Virus and reports it to the others as it is very deadly to multiuniverse population. Hiccup, Zuko and Gohan get a message for where their final task is and tells the girls. The heroes get there and Gohan is happy as he can see his friends again and when Bender and Slade wonder how, Gohan responds through a message which was the same way they got here. Gohan agrees with Jesu Otaku and decides to find Slade and Bender and get started ahead of time. When hearing about how simple their challenge is, Gohan is too skeptical and thinks it will be challenging and he's right. Gohan travels with his friends to the caverns to find the next of the Model Zs and breaks out of a discussion between Shade and Salem. Gohan travels to Apkolipis so he can fight Darkseid and help his friends. He decides on the ones to help in their attack mission before taking off his cape so he can be in perfect condition to fight Darkseid. Gohan encounters Darkseid who tries to recurit him to his side and Gohan refuses. Darkseid as a result fights Gohan in a epic fight between dark god and phsycial god. Gohan wins the fight and prepares to kill him, Darkseid prepares an attack though Lex saves him at the cost of his life. Gohan becomes the 12 heroes of The B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Orion, Celes Chere, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Aleu, Hellboy, Balthazar Blake, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Spyro, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Suede, Phantom R, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon,Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Dingo Irene Addler, Slade`s Ensemble Enemies: Cell, Frieza, Majin Buu, Dr.Gero, Broly, Babidi, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac gohan 1.jpg gohan 2.jpg gohan 3.jpg gohan 4.png gohan 5.png gohan 6.jpg gohan 7.jpg gohan 8.jpg gohan 9.png gohan 10.png gohan 11.png gohan 12.png gohan 13.jpg gohan 14.jpg gohan 15.jpg gohan 16.png gohan 17.png gohan 18.png gohan 19.png gohan 20.png gohan 21.png gohan 22.png gohan 23.JPG gohan 24.jpg gohan 25.png gohan 26.jpeg Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Team heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Nicest Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Partial Human Category:Speedsters Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Action Hero Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Flyers Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Members of the B Team Category:Fettered Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Ki Users Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Son of Hero Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Possible members of the Guardians of Hope